List of minerals N-R (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ N #Nabalamprophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-26672.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nabalamprophyllite.shtml #Nabaphite http://www.mindat.org/min-2822.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nabaphite.shtml #Nabesite http://www.mindat.org/min-11439.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nabesite.shtml #Nabiasite http://www.mindat.org/min-7185.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nabiasite.shtml #Nabokoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2823.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nabokoite.shtml #Nacaphite http://www.mindat.org/min-2824.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nacaphite.shtml #Nacareniobsite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2825.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nacareniobsite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Nacrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2826.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nacrite.shtml #Nadorite http://www.mindat.org/min-2827.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nadorite.shtml #Nafertisite http://www.mindat.org/min-7186.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nafertisite.shtml #Nagashimalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2828.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nagashimalite.shtml #Nagelschmidtite http://www.mindat.org/min-2829.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nagelschmidtite.shtml #Nagyagite http://www.mindat.org/min-2830.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nagyagite.shtml #Nahcolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2831.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nahcolite.shtml #Nahpoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2832.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nahpoite.shtml #Nakauriite http://www.mindat.org/min-2948.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nakauriite.shtml #Na-komarovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2946.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Na-komarovite.shtml #Naldrettite http://www.mindat.org/min-27202.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Naldrettite.shtml #Nalipoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2833.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nalipoite.shtml #Namansilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2834.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Namansilite.shtml #Nambulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2835.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nambulite.shtml #Namibite http://www.mindat.org/min-2836.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Namibite.shtml #Namuwite http://www.mindat.org/min-2837.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Namuwite.shtml #Nanlingite http://www.mindat.org/min-2838.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nanlingite.shtml #Nanpingite http://www.mindat.org/min-2839.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nanpingite.shtml #Nantokite http://www.mindat.org/min-2840.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nantokite.shtml #Narsarsukite http://www.mindat.org/min-2841.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Narsarsukite.shtml #Nasinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2842.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nasinite.shtml #Nasledovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2843.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nasledovite.shtml #Nasonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2844.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nasonite.shtml #Nastrophite http://www.mindat.org/min-2845.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nastrophite.shtml #Natalyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2846.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natalyite.shtml #Natanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2847.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natanite.shtml #Natisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2848.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natisite.shtml #Natrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2849.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrite.shtml #Natroalunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2850.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natroalunite.shtml #Natroapophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-2851.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natroapophyllite.shtml #Natrobistantite http://www.mindat.org/min-2852.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrobistantite.shtml #Natrochalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-2853.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrochalcite.shtml #Natrodufrenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2854.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrodufrenite.shtml #Natrofairchildite http://www.mindat.org/min-2855.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrofairchildite.shtml #Natroglaucocerinite http://www.mindat.org/min-10812.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natroglaucocerinite.shtml #Natrojarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2856.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrojarosite.shtml #Natrolemoynite http://www.mindat.org/min-11005.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrolemoynite.shtml #Natrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2947.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrolite.shtml #Natromontebrasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2857.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natromontebrasite.shtml #Natron http://www.mindat.org/min-2858.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natron.shtml #Natronambulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2859.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natronambulite.shtml #Natroniobite http://www.mindat.org/min-2860.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natroniobite.shtml #Natrophilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2861.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrophilite.shtml #Natrophosphate http://www.mindat.org/min-2862.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrophosphate.shtml #Natrosilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2863.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrosilite.shtml #Natrotantite http://www.mindat.org/min-2864.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natrotantite.shtml #Natroxalate http://www.mindat.org/min-7187.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Natroxalate.shtml #Naujakasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2865.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Naujakasite.shtml #Navajoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2867.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Navajoite.shtml #Nealite http://www.mindat.org/min-2869.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nealite.shtml #Nefedovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2870.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nefedovite.shtml #Neighborite http://www.mindat.org/min-2871.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neighborite.shtml #Nekoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2872.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nekoite.shtml #Nekrasovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2873.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nekrasovite.shtml #Nelenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2874.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nelenite.shtml #Neltnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2875.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neltnerite.shtml #Nenadkevichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2877.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nenadkevichite.shtml #Neotocite http://www.mindat.org/min-2879.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neotocite.shtml #Nepheline http://www.mindat.org/min-2880.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nepheline.shtml #Népouite http://www.mindat.org/min-2882.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/N%E9pouite.shtml #Nepskoeite http://www.mindat.org/min-7189.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nepskoeite.shtml #Neptunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2883.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neptunite.shtml #Neskevaaraite-Fe http://www.mindat.org/min-25590.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neskevaaraite-Fe.shtml #Nesquehonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2885.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nesquehonite.shtml #Neustädtelite http://www.mindat.org/min-11011.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neust%E4dtelite.shtml #Nevadaite http://www.mindat.org/min-25696.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nevadaite.shtml #Nevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2886.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nevskite.shtml #Newberyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2887.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Newberyite.shtml #Neyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2888.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Neyite.shtml #Nežilovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7190.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ne%9Eilovite.shtml #Niahite http://www.mindat.org/min-2893.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niahite.shtml #Nichromite http://www.mindat.org/min-2894.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nichromite.shtml #Nickel http://www.mindat.org/min-2895.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickel.shtml #Nickelalumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2899.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelalumite.shtml #Nickelaustinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2891.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelaustinite.shtml #Nickelbischofite http://www.mindat.org/min-2892.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelbischofite.shtml #Nickelhexahydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2889.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelhexahydrite.shtml #Nickeline http://www.mindat.org/min-2901.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickeline.shtml #Nickellotharmeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-11004.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickellotharmeyerite.shtml #Nickelphosphide http://www.mindat.org/min-7191.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelphosphide.shtml #Nickelschneebergite http://www.mindat.org/min-11379.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickelschneebergite.shtml #Nickel-Skutterudite http://www.mindat.org/min-2897.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickel-Skutterudite.shtml #Nickel-zippeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2898.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickel-zippeite.shtml #Nickenichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2900.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nickenichite.shtml #Niedermayrite http://www.mindat.org/min-7192.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niedermayrite.shtml #Nierite http://www.mindat.org/min-7193.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nierite.shtml #Nifontovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2902.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nifontovite.shtml #Niggliite http://www.mindat.org/min-2904.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niggliite.shtml #Niigataite http://www.mindat.org/min-11460.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niigataite.shtml #Nikischerite http://www.mindat.org/min-10934.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nikischerite.shtml #Nimite http://www.mindat.org/min-2905.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nimite.shtml #Ningyoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2906.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ningyoite.shtml #Niningerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2907.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niningerite.shtml #Niobocarbide http://www.mindat.org/min-7196.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niobocarbide.shtml #Niobokupletskite http://www.mindat.org/min-7098.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niobokupletskite.shtml #Niobophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-2911.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niobophyllite.shtml #Niocalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2913.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Niocalite.shtml #Nisbite http://www.mindat.org/min-2914.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nisbite.shtml #Nissonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2915.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nissonite.shtml #Nitratine http://www.mindat.org/min-2916.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nitratine.shtml #Nitre http://www.mindat.org/min-2917.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nitre.shtml #Nitrobarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2918.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nitrobarite.shtml #Nitrocalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-2919.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nitrocalcite.shtml #Nitromagnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2920.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nitromagnesite.shtml #Nobleite http://www.mindat.org/min-7197.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nobleite.shtml #Noélbensonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2923.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/No%E9lbensonite.shtml #Nolanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2922.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nolanite.shtml #Nontronite http://www.mindat.org/min-2924.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nontronite.shtml #Norbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-2925.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Norbergite.shtml #Nordenskiöldine http://www.mindat.org/min-2926.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nordenski%F6ldine.shtml #Nordite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2928.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nordite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Nordite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-2929.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nordite-%28La%29.shtml #Nordstrandite http://www.mindat.org/min-2930.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nordstrandite.shtml #Nordströmite http://www.mindat.org/min-2931.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nordstr%F6mite.shtml #Norrishite http://www.mindat.org/min-2933.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Norrishite.shtml #Norsethite http://www.mindat.org/min-2934.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Norsethite.shtml #Northupite http://www.mindat.org/min-2935.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Northupite.shtml #Nosean http://www.mindat.org/min-2936.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nosean.shtml #Nováčekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2937.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nov%E1%26%23269%3Bekite.shtml #Novakite http://www.mindat.org/min-2938.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Novakite.shtml #Novgorodovaite http://www.mindat.org/min-11432.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Novgorodovaite.shtml #Nowackiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2939.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nowackiite.shtml #Nsutite http://www.mindat.org/min-2940.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nsutite.shtml #Nuffieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-2941.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nuffieldite.shtml #Nukundamite http://www.mindat.org/min-2942.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nukundamite.shtml #Nullaginite http://www.mindat.org/min-2943.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nullaginite.shtml #Nyerereite http://www.mindat.org/min-2945.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Nyerereite.shtml #N’chwaningite http://www.mindat.org/min-2868.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/N%92chwaningite.shtml O #Oboyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3055.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oboyerite.shtml #Obradovicite http://www.mindat.org/min-2952.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Obradovicite.shtml #O'Danielite http://www.mindat.org/min-2949.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/O%27Danielite.shtml #Odinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2957.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Odinite.shtml #Odintsovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Odintsovite.shtml #Oenite http://www.mindat.org/min-7201.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oenite.shtml #Offrétite http://www.mindat.org/min-2960.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Offr%E9tite.shtml #Ogdensburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-2962.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ogdensburgite.shtml #Ohmilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2963.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ohmilite.shtml #Ojuelaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2965.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ojuelaite.shtml #Okanoganite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2966.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Okanoganite-%28Y%29.shtml #Okayamalite http://www.mindat.org/min-7202.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Okayamalite.shtml #Okenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2967.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Okenite.shtml #Okhotskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2968.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Okhotskite.shtml #Oldhamite http://www.mindat.org/min-2970.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oldhamite.shtml #Olekminskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2971.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olekminskite.shtml #Olenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2972.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olenite.shtml #Olgite http://www.mindat.org/min-2973.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olgite.shtml #Olivenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2981.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olivenite.shtml #Olkhonskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2985.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olkhonskite.shtml #Olmsteadite http://www.mindat.org/min-2986.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olmsteadite.shtml #Olsacherite http://www.mindat.org/min-2987.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olsacherite.shtml #Olshanskyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2988.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olshanskyite.shtml #Olympite http://www.mindat.org/min-2989.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Olympite.shtml #Omeiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2990.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Omeiite.shtml #Ominelite http://www.mindat.org/min-10796.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ominelite.shtml #Omphacite http://www.mindat.org/min-2991.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Omphacite.shtml #Oneillite http://www.mindat.org/min-7205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oneillite.shtml #Onoratoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2997.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Onoratoite.shtml #Oosterboschite http://www.mindat.org/min-3002.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oosterboschite.shtml #Opal http://www.mindat.org/min-3004.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Opal.shtml #Orcelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3012.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orcelite.shtml #Ordonezite http://www.mindat.org/min-3014.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ordonezite.shtml #Örebroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3054.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/%D6rebroite.shtml #Oregonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3015.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oregonite.shtml #Orickite http://www.mindat.org/min-3016.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orickite.shtml #Orientite http://www.mindat.org/min-3017.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orientite.shtml #Orlandiite http://www.mindat.org/min-7056.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orlandiite.shtml #Orlymanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3019.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orlymanite.shtml #Orpheite http://www.mindat.org/min-3020.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orpheite.shtml #Orpiment http://www.mindat.org/min-3021.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orpiment.shtml #Orschallite http://www.mindat.org/min-3022.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orschallite.shtml #Orthobrannerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3023.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthobrannerite.shtml #Orthochamosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3024.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthochamosite.shtml #Orthochrysotile http://www.mindat.org/min-3025.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthochrysotile.shtml #Orthoclase http://www.mindat.org/min-3026.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthoclase.shtml #Orthoericssonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3027.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthoericssonite.shtml #Orthojoaquinite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3029.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthojoaquinite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Orthojoaquinite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-10392.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthojoaquinite-%28La%29.shtml #Orthominasragrite http://www.mindat.org/min-11007.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthominasragrite.shtml #Orthopinakiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3030.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthopinakiolite.shtml #Orthoserpierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3031.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthoserpierite.shtml #Orthowalpurgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3032.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Orthowalpurgite.shtml #Osarizawaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3033.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osarizawaite.shtml #Osarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3034.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osarsite.shtml #Osbornite http://www.mindat.org/min-3035.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osbornite.shtml #Osmium http://www.mindat.org/min-3037.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osmium.shtml #Osumilite http://www.mindat.org/min-3039.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osumilite.shtml #Osumilite-(Mg) http://www.mindat.org/min-3038.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Osumilite-%28Mg%29.shtml #Oswaldpeetersite http://www.mindat.org/min-10997.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oswaldpeetersite.shtml #Otavite http://www.mindat.org/min-3040.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Otavite.shtml #Otjisumeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3041.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Otjisumeite.shtml #Ottemannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3042.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ottemannite.shtml #Ottrelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3043.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ottrelite.shtml #Otwayite http://www.mindat.org/min-3044.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Otwayite.shtml #Ourayite http://www.mindat.org/min-3046.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ourayite.shtml #Oursinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3047.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oursinite.shtml #Ovamboite http://www.mindat.org/min-26581.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ovamboite.shtml #Overite http://www.mindat.org/min-3048.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Overite.shtml #Owensite http://www.mindat.org/min-7211.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Owensite.shtml #Owyheeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3049.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Owyheeite.shtml #Oxammite http://www.mindat.org/min-3050.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oxammite.shtml #Oyelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3053.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Oyelite.shtml P #Pääkkönenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3226.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/P%E4%E4kk%F6nenite.shtml #Paarite http://www.mindat.org/min-26454.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paarite.shtml #Pabstite http://www.mindat.org/min-3057.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pabstite.shtml #Paceite http://www.mindat.org/min-10918.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paceite.shtml #Pachnolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3058.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pachnolite.shtml #Paderaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3059.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paderaite.shtml #Padmaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3060.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Padmaite.shtml #Paganoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7104.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paganoite.shtml #Pahasapaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3062.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pahasapaite.shtml #Painite http://www.mindat.org/min-3063.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Painite.shtml #Palarstanide http://www.mindat.org/min-3064.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palarstanide.shtml #Palenzonaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3065.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palenzonaite.shtml #Palermoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3066.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palermoite.shtml #Palladium http://www.mindat.org/min-3067.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palladium.shtml #Palladoarsenide http://www.mindat.org/min-3068.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palladoarsenide.shtml #Palladobismutharsenide http://www.mindat.org/min-3069.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palladobismutharsenide.shtml #Palladodymite http://www.mindat.org/min-7214.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palladodymite.shtml #Palladseite http://www.mindat.org/min-3070.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palladseite.shtml #Palmierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3071.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palmierite.shtml #Palygorskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3072.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Palygorskite.shtml #Panasqueiraite http://www.mindat.org/min-3073.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Panasqueiraite.shtml #Panethite http://www.mindat.org/min-3074.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Panethite.shtml #Panunzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3075.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Panunzite.shtml #Paolovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3076.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paolovite.shtml #Papagoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3077.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Papagoite.shtml #Parabariomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3079.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parabariomicrolite.shtml #Parabrandtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3080.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parabrandtite.shtml #Parabutlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3081.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parabutlerite.shtml #Paracelsian http://www.mindat.org/min-3082.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paracelsian.shtml #Parachrysotile http://www.mindat.org/min-3083.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parachrysotile.shtml #Paracoquimbite http://www.mindat.org/min-3084.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paracoquimbite.shtml #Paracostibite http://www.mindat.org/min-3085.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paracostibite.shtml #Paradamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3086.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paradamite.shtml #Paradocrasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3087.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paradocrasite.shtml #Parafransoletite http://www.mindat.org/min-3089.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parafransoletite.shtml #Paragonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3090.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paragonite.shtml #Paraguanajuatite http://www.mindat.org/min-3091.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraguanajuatite.shtml #Parahopeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3092.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parahopeite.shtml #Parajamesonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3093.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parajamesonite.shtml #Parakeldyshite http://www.mindat.org/min-3094.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parakeldyshite.shtml #Parakhinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3095.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parakhinite.shtml #Paralaurionite http://www.mindat.org/min-3096.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paralaurionite.shtml #Paralstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3097.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paralstonite.shtml #Paramelaconite http://www.mindat.org/min-3098.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paramelaconite.shtml #Paramendozavilite http://www.mindat.org/min-3099.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paramendozavilite.shtml #Paramontroseite http://www.mindat.org/min-3100.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paramontroseite.shtml #Paranatisite http://www.mindat.org/min-3101.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paranatisite.shtml #Paranatrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3102.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paranatrolite.shtml #Paraniite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7215.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraniite-%28Y%29.shtml #Paraotwayite http://www.mindat.org/min-3104.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraotwayite.shtml #Parapierrotite http://www.mindat.org/min-3105.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parapierrotite.shtml #Pararammelsbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3106.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pararammelsbergite.shtml #Pararealgar http://www.mindat.org/min-3107.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pararealgar.shtml #Pararobertsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3108.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pararobertsite.shtml #Pararsenolamprite http://www.mindat.org/min-10994.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pararsenolamprite.shtml #Paraschachnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3109.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraschachnerite.shtml #Paraschoepite http://www.mindat.org/min-3110.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraschoepite.shtml #Parascholzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3111.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parascholzite.shtml #Parascorodite http://www.mindat.org/min-7216.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parascorodite.shtml #Parasibirskite http://www.mindat.org/min-7217.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parasibirskite.shtml #Paraspurrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3112.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraspurrite.shtml #Parasymplesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3114.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parasymplesite.shtml #Paratacamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3115.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paratacamite.shtml #Paratellurite http://www.mindat.org/min-3116.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paratellurite.shtml #Paraumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-3117.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paraumbite.shtml #Paravauxite http://www.mindat.org/min-3118.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paravauxite.shtml #Paravinogradovite http://www.mindat.org/min-25599.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paravinogradovite.shtml #Pargasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3119.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pargasite.shtml #Parisite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3120.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parisite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Parisite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3121.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parisite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Parkerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3122.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parkerite.shtml #Parkinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3123.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parkinsonite.shtml #Parnauite http://www.mindat.org/min-3124.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parnauite.shtml #Parsettensite http://www.mindat.org/min-3125.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parsettensite.shtml #Parsonsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3126.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parsonsite.shtml #Partheite http://www.mindat.org/min-3127.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Partheite.shtml #Partzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3128.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Partzite.shtml #Parvowinchite http://www.mindat.org/min-25680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parvowinchite.shtml #Parwelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3129.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Parwelite.shtml #Pascoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3130.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pascoite.shtml #Patronite http://www.mindat.org/min-3131.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Patronite.shtml #Paulingite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-7218.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paulingite-Ca.shtml #Paulingite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-7219.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paulingite-K.shtml #Paulkellerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3133.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paulkellerite.shtml #Paulkerrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3134.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paulkerrite.shtml #Paulmooreite http://www.mindat.org/min-3135.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paulmooreite.shtml #Pautovite http://www.mindat.org/min-27200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pautovite.shtml #Pavonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3136.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pavonite.shtml #Paxite http://www.mindat.org/min-3137.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Paxite.shtml #Pearceite http://www.mindat.org/min-3138.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pearceite.shtml #Pecoraite http://www.mindat.org/min-3139.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pecoraite.shtml #Pectolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3141.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pectolite.shtml #Peisleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3143.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Peisleyite.shtml #Pekoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3144.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pekoite.shtml #Pekovite http://www.mindat.org/min-25700.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pekovite.shtml #Pellouxite http://www.mindat.org/min-25602.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pellouxite.shtml #Pellyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3145.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pellyite.shtml #Penfieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-3146.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penfieldite.shtml #Penikisite http://www.mindat.org/min-3148.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penikisite.shtml #Penkvilksite http://www.mindat.org/min-3149.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penkvilksite.shtml #Pennantite http://www.mindat.org/min-3150.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pennantite.shtml #Penobsquisite http://www.mindat.org/min-7223.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penobsquisite.shtml #Penroseite http://www.mindat.org/min-3151.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penroseite.shtml #Pentagonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3152.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pentagonite.shtml #Pentahydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3153.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pentahydrite.shtml #Pentahydroborite http://www.mindat.org/min-3154.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pentahydroborite.shtml #Pentlandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3155.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pentlandite.shtml #Penzhinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3156.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Penzhinite.shtml #Peprossiite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3157.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Peprossiite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Percleveite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-11464.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Percleveite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Peretaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Peretaite.shtml #Perhamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3160.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perhamite.shtml #Periclase http://www.mindat.org/min-3161.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Periclase.shtml #Perite http://www.mindat.org/min-3162.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perite.shtml #Perlialite http://www.mindat.org/min-3163.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perlialite.shtml #Perloffite http://www.mindat.org/min-3164.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perloffite.shtml #Permingeatite http://www.mindat.org/min-3165.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Permingeatite.shtml #Perovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3166.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perovskite.shtml #Perraultite http://www.mindat.org/min-3167.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perraultite.shtml #Perrierite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3168.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perrierite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Perroudite http://www.mindat.org/min-3169.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perroudite.shtml #Perryite http://www.mindat.org/min-3170.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Perryite.shtml #Pertsevite http://www.mindat.org/min-25644.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pertsevite.shtml #Petalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3171.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petalite.shtml #Petarasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3172.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petarasite.shtml #Petedunnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3173.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petedunnite.shtml #Peterbaylissite http://www.mindat.org/min-7226.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Peterbaylissite.shtml #Petersenite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3174.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petersenite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Petersite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3175.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petersite-%28Y%29.shtml #Petewilliamsite http://www.mindat.org/min-26522.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petewilliamsite.shtml #Petitjeanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3329.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petitjeanite.shtml #Petrovicite http://www.mindat.org/min-3176.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petrovicite.shtml #Petrovskaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3177.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petrovskaite.shtml #Petrukite http://www.mindat.org/min-3178.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petrukite.shtml #Petscheckite http://www.mindat.org/min-3179.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petscheckite.shtml #Petterdite http://www.mindat.org/min-7099.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petterdite.shtml #Petzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3180.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Petzite.shtml #Pezzottaite http://www.mindat.org/min-25652.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pezzottaite.shtml #Pharmacolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3184.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pharmacolite.shtml #Pharmacosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3185.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pharmacosiderite.shtml #Phaunouxite http://www.mindat.org/min-3186.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phaunouxite.shtml #Phenakite http://www.mindat.org/min-3188.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phenakite.shtml #Philipsbornite http://www.mindat.org/min-3190.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Philipsbornite.shtml #Philipsburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3191.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Philipsburgite.shtml #Phillipsite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-7227.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phillipsite-Ca.shtml #Phillipsite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-7228.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phillipsite-K.shtml #Phillipsite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-7229.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phillipsite-Na.shtml #Philolithite http://www.mindat.org/min-7230.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Philolithite.shtml #Phlogopite http://www.mindat.org/min-3193.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phlogopite.shtml #Phoenicochroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3194.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phoenicochroite.shtml #Phosgenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3195.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosgenite.shtml #Phosinaite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7231.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosinaite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Phosphammite http://www.mindat.org/min-3197.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphammite.shtml #Phosphoellenbergerite http://www.mindat.org/min-7232.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphoellenbergerite.shtml #Phosphoferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3199.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphoferrite.shtml #Phosphofibrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphofibrite.shtml #Phosphogartrellite http://www.mindat.org/min-7233.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphogartrellite.shtml #Phosphophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-3181.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphophyllite.shtml #Phosphosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3187.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphosiderite.shtml #Phosphovanadylite http://www.mindat.org/min-7234.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphovanadylite.shtml #Phosphowalpurgite http://www.mindat.org/min-25692.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphowalpurgite.shtml #Phosphuranylite http://www.mindat.org/min-3182.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phosphuranylite.shtml #Phuralumite http://www.mindat.org/min-3201.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phuralumite.shtml #Phurcalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3202.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phurcalite.shtml #Phyllotungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-3203.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Phyllotungstite.shtml #Pickeringite http://www.mindat.org/min-3204.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pickeringite.shtml #Picotpaulite http://www.mindat.org/min-3205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Picotpaulite.shtml #Picromerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3206.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Picromerite.shtml #Picropharmacolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3207.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Picropharmacolite.shtml #Piemontite http://www.mindat.org/min-3208.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Piemontite.shtml #Pierrotite http://www.mindat.org/min-3209.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pierrotite.shtml #Pigeonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3210.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pigeonite.shtml #Pillaite http://www.mindat.org/min-10318.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pillaite.shtml #Pilsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3213.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pilsenite.shtml #Pimelite http://www.mindat.org/min-7236.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pimelite.shtml #Pinakiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3214.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pinakiolite.shtml #Pinalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3215.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pinalite.shtml #Pinchite http://www.mindat.org/min-3216.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pinchite.shtml #Pingguite http://www.mindat.org/min-7237.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pingguite.shtml #Pinnoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3217.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pinnoite.shtml #Pintadoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3218.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pintadoite.shtml #Piretite http://www.mindat.org/min-7238.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Piretite.shtml #Pirquitasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3219.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pirquitasite.shtml #Pirssonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3220.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pirssonite.shtml #Piypite http://www.mindat.org/min-3225.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Piypite.shtml #Plagionite http://www.mindat.org/min-3232.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plagionite.shtml #Planchéite http://www.mindat.org/min-3233.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Planch%E9ite.shtml #Planerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3234.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Planerite.shtml #Platarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3235.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Platarsite.shtml #Platinum http://www.mindat.org/min-3236.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Platinum.shtml #Plattnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3237.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plattnerite.shtml #Playfairite http://www.mindat.org/min-3239.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Playfairite.shtml #Plombièrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3242.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plombi%E8rite.shtml #Plumbobetafite http://www.mindat.org/min-3245.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbobetafite.shtml #Plumboferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3246.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumboferrite.shtml #Plumbogummite http://www.mindat.org/min-3247.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbogummite.shtml #Plumbojarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3248.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbojarosite.shtml #Plumbomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3241.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbomicrolite.shtml #Plumbonacrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3229.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbonacrite.shtml #Plumbopalladinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3240.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbopalladinite.shtml #Plumbopyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-3228.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbopyrochlore.shtml #Plumbotellurite http://www.mindat.org/min-3227.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbotellurite.shtml #Plumbotsumite http://www.mindat.org/min-3230.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Plumbotsumite.shtml #Poitevinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3249.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poitevinite.shtml #Pokrovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3250.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pokrovskite.shtml #Polarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3251.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polarite.shtml #Poldervaartite http://www.mindat.org/min-3252.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poldervaartite.shtml #Polhemusite http://www.mindat.org/min-3253.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polhemusite.shtml #Polkanovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7240.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polkanovite.shtml #Polkovicite http://www.mindat.org/min-3254.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polkovicite.shtml #Pollucite http://www.mindat.org/min-3255.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pollucite.shtml #Polyakovite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-10397.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polyakovite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Polybasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3256.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polybasite.shtml #Polycrase-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3257.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polycrase-%28Y%29.shtml #Polydymite http://www.mindat.org/min-3258.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polydymite.shtml #Polyhalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3259.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polyhalite.shtml #Polylithionite http://www.mindat.org/min-3260.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polylithionite.shtml #Polyphite http://www.mindat.org/min-3262.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Polyphite.shtml #Ponomarevite http://www.mindat.org/min-3263.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ponomarevite.shtml #Portlandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3264.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Portlandite.shtml #Posnjakite http://www.mindat.org/min-3265.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Posnjakite.shtml #Potarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3266.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potarite.shtml #Potassic-carpholite http://www.mindat.org/min-25704.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potassic-carpholite.shtml #Potassic-ferrisadanagaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7033.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potassic-ferrisadanagaite.shtml #Potassicleakeite http://www.mindat.org/min-11434.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potassicleakeite.shtml #Potassicpargasite http://www.mindat.org/min-7246.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potassicpargasite.shtml #Potassicsadanagaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7248.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potassicsadanagaite.shtml #Potosiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3269.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Potosiite.shtml #Pottsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3270.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pottsite.shtml #Poubaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3271.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poubaite.shtml #Poudretteite http://www.mindat.org/min-3272.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poudretteite.shtml #Poughite http://www.mindat.org/min-3273.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poughite.shtml #Povondraite http://www.mindat.org/min-3274.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Povondraite.shtml #Powellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3275.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Powellite.shtml #Poyarkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3276.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Poyarkovite.shtml #Prehnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3277.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Prehnite.shtml #Preisingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3278.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Preisingerite.shtml #Preiswerkite http://www.mindat.org/min-3279.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Preiswerkite.shtml #Preobrazhenskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3280.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Preobrazhenskite.shtml #Pretulite http://www.mindat.org/min-7251.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pretulite.shtml #Priceite http://www.mindat.org/min-3281.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Priceite.shtml #Priderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3282.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Priderite.shtml #Pringleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3283.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pringleite.shtml #Prismatine http://www.mindat.org/min-7252.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Prismatine.shtml #Probertite http://www.mindat.org/min-3285.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Probertite.shtml #Prosperite http://www.mindat.org/min-3288.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Prosperite.shtml #Protasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3289.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Protasite.shtml #Protoanthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-11477.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Protoanthophyllite.shtml #Protoferro-anthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-7254.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Protoferro-anthophyllite.shtml #Protomangano-ferro-anthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-7256.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Protomangano-ferro-anthophyllite.shtml #Proudite http://www.mindat.org/min-3293.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Proudite.shtml #Proustite http://www.mindat.org/min-3294.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Proustite.shtml #Przhevalskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3295.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Przhevalskite.shtml #Pseudo-autunite http://www.mindat.org/min-3300.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudo-autunite.shtml #Pseudoboleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3301.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudoboleite.shtml #Pseudobrookite http://www.mindat.org/min-3302.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudobrookite.shtml #Pseudocotunnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3303.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudocotunnite.shtml #Pseudograndreefite http://www.mindat.org/min-3298.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudograndreefite.shtml #Pseudolaueite http://www.mindat.org/min-3297.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudolaueite.shtml #Pseudomalachite http://www.mindat.org/min-3299.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudomalachite.shtml #Pseudorutile http://www.mindat.org/min-3296.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudorutile.shtml #Pseudosinhalite http://www.mindat.org/min-7257.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pseudosinhalite.shtml #Pumpellyite-(Fe2+) http://www.mindat.org/min-3307.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pumpellyite-%28Fe2%2B%29.shtml #Pumpellyite-(Fe3+) http://www.mindat.org/min-3308.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pumpellyite-%28Fe3%2B%29.shtml #Pumpellyite-(Mg) http://www.mindat.org/min-3309.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pumpellyite-%28Mg%29.shtml #Purpurite http://www.mindat.org/min-3311.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Purpurite.shtml #Pushcharovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-7258.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pushcharovskite.shtml #Putoranite http://www.mindat.org/min-3312.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Putoranite.shtml #Putzite http://www.mindat.org/min-26707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Putzite.shtml #P-Veatchite http://www.mindat.org/min-3056.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/P-Veatchite.shtml #Pyatenkoite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7259.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyatenkoite-%28Y%29.shtml #Pyrargyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3313.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrargyrite.shtml #Pyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3314.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrite.shtml #Pyroaurite http://www.mindat.org/min-3330.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyroaurite.shtml #Pyrobelonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrobelonite.shtml #Pyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-3316.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrochlore.shtml #Pyrochroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3317.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrochroite.shtml #Pyrolusite http://www.mindat.org/min-3318.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrolusite.shtml #Pyrope http://www.mindat.org/min-3321.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrope.shtml #Pyrophanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3322.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrophanite.shtml #Pyrophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-3323.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrophyllite.shtml #Pyroxferroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3326.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyroxferroite.shtml #Pyroxmangite http://www.mindat.org/min-3327.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyroxmangite.shtml #Pyrrhotite http://www.mindat.org/min-3328.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Pyrrhotite.shtml Q #Qandilite http://www.mindat.org/min-3331.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Qandilite.shtml #Qilianshanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3332.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Qilianshanite.shtml #Qingheiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3333.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Qingheiite.shtml #Qitianlingite http://www.mindat.org/min-3334.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Qitianlingite.shtml #Quadratite http://www.mindat.org/min-7262.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quadratite.shtml #Quadridavyne http://www.mindat.org/min-3335.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quadridavyne.shtml #Quadruphite http://www.mindat.org/min-3336.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quadruphite.shtml #Quartz http://www.mindat.org/min-3337.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quartz.shtml #Quatrandorite http://www.mindat.org/min-11345.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quatrandorite.shtml #Queitite http://www.mindat.org/min-3339.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Queitite.shtml #Quenselite http://www.mindat.org/min-3340.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quenselite.shtml #Quenstedtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3341.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quenstedtite.shtml #Quetzalcoatlite http://www.mindat.org/min-3343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quetzalcoatlite.shtml #Quintinite http://www.mindat.org/min-7265.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Quintinite.shtml R #Raadeite http://www.mindat.org/min-7018.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Raadeite.shtml #Rabbittite http://www.mindat.org/min-3347.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rabbittite.shtml #Rabejacite http://www.mindat.org/min-3348.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rabejacite.shtml #Radhakrishnaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3349.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Radhakrishnaite.shtml #Radovanite http://www.mindat.org/min-11132.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Radovanite.shtml #Radtkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3350.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Radtkeite.shtml #Raguinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3351.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Raguinite.shtml #Raite http://www.mindat.org/min-3352.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Raite.shtml #Rajite http://www.mindat.org/min-3353.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rajite.shtml #Ralstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3354.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ralstonite.shtml #Rambergite http://www.mindat.org/min-7268.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rambergite.shtml #Ramdohrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3355.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ramdohrite.shtml #Rameauite http://www.mindat.org/min-3356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rameauite.shtml #Rammelsbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3357.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rammelsbergite.shtml #Ramsbeckite http://www.mindat.org/min-3358.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ramsbeckite.shtml #Ranciéite http://www.mindat.org/min-3360.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ranci%E9ite.shtml #Rankachite http://www.mindat.org/min-3361.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rankachite.shtml #Rankamaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3362.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rankamaite.shtml #Rankinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3363.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rankinite.shtml #Ransomite http://www.mindat.org/min-3364.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ransomite.shtml #Ranunculite http://www.mindat.org/min-3365.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ranunculite.shtml #Rapidcreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-3366.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rapidcreekite.shtml #Rappoldite http://www.mindat.org/min-7044.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rappoldite.shtml #Raslakite http://www.mindat.org/min-25687.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Raslakite.shtml #Raspite http://www.mindat.org/min-3368.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Raspite.shtml #Rastsvetaevite http://www.mindat.org/min-26586.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rastsvetaevite.shtml #Rasvumite http://www.mindat.org/min-3369.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rasvumite.shtml #Rathite http://www.mindat.org/min-3370.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rathite.shtml #Rauenthalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3371.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rauenthalite.shtml #Rauvite http://www.mindat.org/min-3372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rauvite.shtml #Ravatite http://www.mindat.org/min-3373.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ravatite.shtml #Rayite http://www.mindat.org/min-3374.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rayite.shtml #Realgar http://www.mindat.org/min-3375.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Realgar.shtml #Rebulite http://www.mindat.org/min-3376.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rebulite.shtml #Rectorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3377.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rectorite.shtml #Reddingite http://www.mindat.org/min-3378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reddingite.shtml #Redgillite http://www.mindat.org/min-10349.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Redgillite.shtml #Redingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3379.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Redingtonite.shtml #Redledgeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3380.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Redledgeite.shtml #Reederite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3381.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reederite-%28Y%29.shtml #Reedmergnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reedmergnerite.shtml #Reevesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3383.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reevesite.shtml #Refikite http://www.mindat.org/min-3384.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Refikite.shtml #Reichenbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-3385.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reichenbachite.shtml #Reidite http://www.mindat.org/min-11467.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reidite.shtml #Reinerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reinerite.shtml #Reinhardbraunsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3387.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reinhardbraunsite.shtml #Remondite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3388.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Remondite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Remondite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-11012.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Remondite-%28La%29.shtml #Rengeite http://www.mindat.org/min-7063.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rengeite.shtml #Renierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3389.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Renierite.shtml #Reppiaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3390.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reppiaite.shtml #Retgersite http://www.mindat.org/min-3489.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Retgersite.shtml #Retzian-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3392.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Retzian-%28Ce%29.shtml #Retzian-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-3393.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Retzian-%28La%29.shtml #Retzian-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3394.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Retzian-%28Nd%29.shtml #Revdite http://www.mindat.org/min-3395.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Revdite.shtml #Reyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3396.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Reyerite.shtml #Rhabdophane-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3397.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhabdophane-%28Ce%29.shtml #Rhabdophane-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-3398.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhabdophane-%28La%29.shtml #Rhabdophane-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3399.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhabdophane-%28Nd%29.shtml #Rhodarsenide http://www.mindat.org/min-7270.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodarsenide.shtml #Rhodesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3403.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodesite.shtml #Rhodium http://www.mindat.org/min-3404.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodium.shtml #Rhodizite http://www.mindat.org/min-3405.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodizite.shtml #Rhodochrosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3406.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodochrosite.shtml #Rhodonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3407.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodonite.shtml #Rhodostannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3408.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodostannite.shtml #Rhodplumsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3409.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhodplumsite.shtml #Rhomboclase http://www.mindat.org/min-3410.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rhomboclase.shtml #Ribbeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3411.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ribbeite.shtml #Richellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3413.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Richellite.shtml #Richelsdorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-3414.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Richelsdorfite.shtml #Richetite http://www.mindat.org/min-3415.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Richetite.shtml #Richterite http://www.mindat.org/min-3416.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Richterite.shtml #Rickardite http://www.mindat.org/min-3417.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rickardite.shtml #Riebeckite http://www.mindat.org/min-3418.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Riebeckite.shtml #Rilandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3419.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rilandite.shtml #Rimkorolgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3420.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rimkorolgite.shtml #Ringwoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-3421.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ringwoodite.shtml #Rinkite http://www.mindat.org/min-3422.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rinkite.shtml #Rinmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-10734.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rinmanite.shtml #Riomarinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-27210.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Riomarinaite.shtml #Rittmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3425.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rittmannite.shtml #Rivadavite http://www.mindat.org/min-3426.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rivadavite.shtml #Riversideite http://www.mindat.org/min-3427.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Riversideite.shtml #Roaldite http://www.mindat.org/min-3430.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roaldite.shtml #Robertsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3431.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Robertsite.shtml #Robinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3432.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Robinsonite.shtml #Rockbridgeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3433.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rockbridgeite.shtml #Rodalquilarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3435.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rodalquilarite.shtml #Rodolicoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7271.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rodolicoite.shtml #Roeblingite http://www.mindat.org/min-3436.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roeblingite.shtml #Roedderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3437.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roedderite.shtml #Roggianite http://www.mindat.org/min-3438.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roggianite.shtml #Rohaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3439.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rohaite.shtml #Romanèchite http://www.mindat.org/min-3441.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roman%E8chite.shtml #Romarchite http://www.mindat.org/min-3442.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Romarchite.shtml #Roméite http://www.mindat.org/min-3443.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rom%E9ite.shtml #Römerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3428.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/R%F6merite.shtml #Rondorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-25682.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rondorfite.shtml #Ronneburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-11000.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ronneburgite.shtml #Röntgenite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3429.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/R%F6ntgenite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Rooseveltite http://www.mindat.org/min-3444.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rooseveltite.shtml #Roquesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3445.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roquesite.shtml #Rorisite http://www.mindat.org/min-3446.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rorisite.shtml #Rosasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3447.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosasite.shtml #Roscherite http://www.mindat.org/min-3448.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roscherite.shtml #Roschinite http://www.mindat.org/min-10928.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roschinite.shtml #Roscoelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3449.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roscoelite.shtml #Roselite http://www.mindat.org/min-3450.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roselite.shtml #Rosemaryite http://www.mindat.org/min-3452.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosemaryite.shtml #Rosenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3453.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosenbergite.shtml #Rosenbuschite http://www.mindat.org/min-3454.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosenbuschite.shtml #Rosenhahnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3455.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosenhahnite.shtml #Roshchinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3457.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roshchinite.shtml #Rosiaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7274.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosiaite.shtml #Rosickyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3458.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rosickyite.shtml #Rossite http://www.mindat.org/min-3460.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rossite.shtml #Rösslerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3470.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/R%F6sslerite.shtml #Rossmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-7275.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rossmanite.shtml #Rostite http://www.mindat.org/min-3461.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rostite.shtml #Rouaite http://www.mindat.org/min-10588.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rouaite.shtml #Roubaultite http://www.mindat.org/min-3462.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roubaultite.shtml #Rouseite http://www.mindat.org/min-3463.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rouseite.shtml #Routhierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3464.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Routhierite.shtml #Rouvilleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3465.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rouvilleite.shtml #Rouxelite http://www.mindat.org/min-26393.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rouxelite.shtml #Roweite http://www.mindat.org/min-3466.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roweite.shtml #Rowlandite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3467.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rowlandite-%28Y%29.shtml #Roxbyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3468.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Roxbyite.shtml #Rozenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3469.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rozenite.shtml #Ruarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3471.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ruarsite.shtml #Rubicline http://www.mindat.org/min-7276.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rubicline.shtml #Rucklidgeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3474.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rucklidgeite.shtml #Rudenkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-26665.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rudenkoite.shtml #Ruitenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3475.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ruitenbergite.shtml #Ruizite http://www.mindat.org/min-3476.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ruizite.shtml #Rusakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3477.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rusakovite.shtml #Russellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3478.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Russellite.shtml #Rustenburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3479.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rustenburgite.shtml #Rustumite http://www.mindat.org/min-3480.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rustumite.shtml #Ruthenarsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3481.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ruthenarsenite.shtml #Rutheniridosmine http://www.mindat.org/min-3482.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rutheniridosmine.shtml #Ruthenium http://www.mindat.org/min-3483.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ruthenium.shtml #Rutherfordine http://www.mindat.org/min-3484.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rutherfordine.shtml #Rutile http://www.mindat.org/min-3486.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rutile.shtml #Rynersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3488.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Rynersonite.shtml See also *List of minerals (complete) *List of minerals A-B (complete) *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals F-J (complete) *List of minerals K-M (complete) *List of minerals S-T (complete) *List of minerals U-Z (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *